Camp Tales 2-6: K-D-N-Y Radio Talk Show
by soulripper13
Summary: in this installment the cast are doing a radio show to talk with the audience, feel free to PM Qustions and they will be answered, this is the first interactive story in the Camp tales saga
1. On The Air

It was Thursady evening as the boys from Refried cabin were adjusting the tech

"Okay, you got it working Andy asked as Steven held up a thumb as Andy tapped the birdcage mic on the stand

"Welcome to K-D-N-Y, The Bean, Prickley Pines Radio, for the people, and Welcome to the First HPD talk show, my name is Andy Chang, Martial artist, singer and Leader of the Hot Peppers and dynmaite Crew" Andy said handing the Microphone to Tusk

"My name is William Richards, but everyone calls me Tusk, I'm the HPD Bass players and Andy's second in command" The Boar said handing the mic to Steven

"I'm Steven Kent, The Drummer, and HPD's mechanic and main source of muscle calling out to the people of Prickly Pines, how are you all" Steven said handing it to Jakk

"This is Jakk Micheals, HPD Guitarist, boomerang master, and stratigist, also an expert boxer" Jakk said handing the Mic down to Mimi

"And I'm Mimi Ling, Andy's girlfriend, I'm also a martial artist, and expert on chinese cuisine" Mimi stated

"You work at a chinese resturant with your family" Steven replied

"besides the point tonight we're here to talk to YOU, the people of Prickly Pines, Call in, or just PM us, ask us your questions and we'll answer them" Andy stated

"As Well as telling you about ourself and our adventures here" Tusk replied

"So how should we do this, should we open with some current events or just open the lines" Steven said

"I guess it be fair to talk about what going on with us, I'll go first, being the leader and all" Andy said

"Yeah, in fact tomorrow you might be leaving" Tusk satated as Andy nodded

"Yes that is true tomorrow I might be accepted in the Tomato Scout, so this may be our last night together this summer" Andy stated

"I'm really going to miss you if you leave" Mimi stated drinking a glass of water

"I'll miss you guys too" Andy admitted

"Enough of that, lets focus on some good things" Jakk said

"Well what should we talk about" Steven asked looking for a topic they could talk about

"How about we talk about our camping experince" Tusk suggested as Andy shrugged

"Okay, I guess it's been intresting staying at Camp Kidney, the campers are kind of nice" Andy admitted turning to Mimi

"How about You Mimi, how has Acorn Flats been for you?" ndy asked as she shrugged

"It's been enlighting, staying with Rachel Terrifield, they're good cabinmates" Mimi stated

"Wait, I Thought you were staying with Nina, Patsy and Gretchen, what happened with that?" Tusk asked

"I Got moved when Emily showed up" Mimi explianed.

"Well I'm gonna open up the lines and play some music while we wait, I would like to remind or audience to PM us your questions our just call in, We'll answer your questions" Andy said turning on a record as the music started as some classic rock song was heard

"Now what" Andy said off air

"We wait for some calls" Steven said

"I Can't believe you talked me into doing radio with you" Mimi stated


	2. Favorite Stories

The Song finished as Andy turned the sound on returning to the talk show

"I Always love that song, Steven do we any PMs?" Andy asked Stven as he was checking the phones

"Okay" he said into the phone

"We have one from a fan who wishes to remain anonymous" steven said

"Well put him through" Andy said as Steven did so putting him thru

"Hello, you're on the air with K-D-N-Y. The Bean, and what can I help you with?" Andy asked

"Hi Andy I just wanted to say I love The whole Camp Tales Saga, Ive been wanting to know, what exactly is the Hot Peppers and Dynamite?" the voice asked

"It's our group, made up of kids around Westridge, we basically stand up for those who can't defend them selves, originally we formed to help fight off the Urban Predators" Andy explianed

"What does it take to join the HPD" The voice asked as andy looked at his crew

"Join, those kids are people i've known most of my life" Andy stated reflecting on his crew as Steven turned to him

"We should tell stories of our adventures with the HPD" Steven stated as the crew thought it over

"You mean as a prequel series?" Jakk asked agreeing with Steven's Ideas

"I Could see that but lets finish Series 2 first" Tusk said opening a bag of chips

"Also what is your favorite story" The voice asked

"At camp, i'd say "Beans in Hot Dog water, It show us overcoming a problem" Andy replied

"Same Here?" Steven replied agreeing with Andy

"I'd said "Fists of Dynamite, it has it all action, and emtional scenes" Jakk stated stating the conflict as his favorite

"And it centers around you" Steven stated as Jakk shrugged

"It's a good story centering around a single character" Jakk stated

"I Want a story that centers on me" Steven replied as Andy looked at him

"maybe we'll do something with You in this series" Andy replied

"I Actully like "Amnesia' the best" Tusk admitetd as they looked shocked

"You were barely in it" Steven said shocked at his answer

"I Think it's a very touching and enjoyable story" Tusk replied

"What about You Mimi?" Andy asked his girlfriend as she blushed

"I'd say "The Dance" I'm a sucker for finales" Mimi replied

"There's you answer, what about you sir?" Andy asked the caller his opinion

"I'd have to say "Primal Fear", it just feels like a Camp Lazlo Episode" The caller stated as they chuckled

"Thank you, that what we were going for, like Movie Night 2: the sequel" Andy replied

"Any other questions?" Andy asked the caller

"No, but thanks for having me?" The caller said hanging up

"he seemed nice" Tusk said as they reflected on the caller as Tusk ate a handful of chips handing the bag to Andy as to took a bite

"Are these BBQ?" Andy replied

"The King of chip flavors" Tusk replied.


	3. Kung Fu and Chiptune

The boys were in the station snacking on chips as Steven noticed a Call putting dow the bag pressing the button as andy picked up the mic

"Hello, your on K-D-N-Y The Bean with Andy chang and his HPD Crew what Can I answer form You?" Andy asked

"Yeah Andy I'd just like to say , you seem really cool, I'd like to know where did you learn your Fighting Style?" The caller asked

"A Bit her and there, I was first introduced into Kung Fu Thru Mimi's father, he taught us some moves he knew, basic stuff but what can i say, he's really nice" Andy stated

"That's where i learned my moves too" Mimi replied

"As for more of my badass moves they were self taught, and i also spent a lot of time watching movies" Andy added

"Well, that's interesting, also how did you and Mimi become a thing?" The caller asked

'I guess over time, me and Tusk spent a lot of time in her family owned resturant, The Red Tea House, What can i say, i Like oriental food" Andy admitted

"And we just started talking more often and eventually one thing lead to another" Mimi added

"Yeah, that's basically all their is to it" Andy replied

"Actully, Andy Is the reason i got into Kung Fu, My father offered to teach us and we really grew close during that, though he's much better than me, I'll admit" Mimi blushed,

"My next question is for Steven, and that's how is your realtionship with Dennis and the Urban Predators, It's pretty clear you're close" The caller asked

"Dennis was my first Real friend, and he is like a brother to me, back when I was by his side, I was still contiplating leaving but I just couldn't bring myself to turn on him but after he hurt Tusk I had to quit, that was something, i didn't want to be a part of, but we still keep in touch, He may be a brute, But He's really nice once you get to know him" Steven admitted

"He's an asshole" Mimi stated upset by the crocodile

"Mimi, you can't say that, we're on the air" Jakk stated as she looked around

"Let's just change topic" Mimi stated as they shrugged

"I have a question for Tusk, what games do you like to play on your handheld" The caller asked

"Let's see, I brought Pokemon Gold, Tetris, and Mortal Kombat when i went to camp, but I mave a much bigger collection" Tusk replied

"Dude, you actually play that Gameboy version of Mortal Kombat" Steven said

"It's enjoyable, Plus I also use it to make music" Tusk said

"And Mortal Kombat is a fun yet challenging game" Tusk added

"i've been planning on a set up, that converts music to chiptune" teven replied

"Really" Andy said intrested in their project

"It's still in prototype stages, but it should be finished soon" Steven said

"Maybe we could use it at our shows" Andy stated as Steven shrugged

"Any other question?" Andy asked

"No i'm good, it was nice talking to you" he said hanging up as the five looked around

"But really we should do that, play some Chiptune" Andy stated

"Of Couse, Chiptune is awsome" Tusk replied.


	4. Familiar Voices

The kids were chiling at the station waiting for the phone to ring

"I'm so bored" Steven said putting on a record on as they waited for the next caller

"I'm gonna take a leak, be right back" Jakk said getting up

"But what if we get a call" Tusk said

"Just tell them im off" Jakk said

"Okay, I'll do that" Andy said as the boy left as they were sitting around flicking pieces of paper as Steven signaled they had a caller as they got in place waiting for the music to finish before putting them on

"Hello" The caller said revaled to be Chef Mcmuesli

"Chef Mcmuesli, You're on the Bean, what can we answer for you" Andy said

"Yes i've been thinking about what to serve so my, question, is what is your ideal meal" The chef asked as they shrugged

"I'd my say something Oriental, I love sauce and noodles, My favorite Chinese food is chicken, doesn't matter what kind" Andy stated

"Well you know a lot of sodium can be bad for you" Mcmuesli stated

"True but Chicken is the healthiest of meats" Andy stated

"Me Too, i grew up around Oriental food, It basically my favorite, I also love a nice soup and a cup of herbal tea" Mimi stated

"I... Can't argue with that" he said as Andy handed the mic over to Tusk

"I'd go with a pasta, some Italian live lasagna or ravioli, and a nice side salad" Tusk stated

"True, he does like pasta" Andy stated

"Well I think i have a pasta maker laying around somewhere" Mcmuesli responded

'What about you Steven" Tusk asked

"A prime cut steak, with mashed patatoes and nice gravy, not to thick, but on low end, I'm happy with a platter of wings" Steven replied

"And Jakk isn't here, but he's say something along the lines of shrimp cocktails, he loves that sauce" Steven sated

'Well thanks for that insight" Mcmuesli said writting down something as they heard pencil scratches

"No problem" Andy said hanging up

"What a nice guy" Andy said picking up the phone again

"Hello" Andy called out

"Yeah hi, It's Almondine" the owl said

"Finally, we're getting some familer voices, what would you like top ask" Andy sated

"I was just wondering, what kind of stories do you like" She asked

"Well, I love something with conflict, good VS evil, and an epic climax, I'm a big movie fan, action flick with a lot of fight scenes" Andy stated

"What about the rest of you" she asked

"I Favor the basic Buddy flick formula, two peopole who hate eachother at first, overcome challenge and grow closer as the film goes on" Tusk replied as Jakk walked in

"Did I miss anything" the Kangaroo asked wiping his hands as he sat down

"Jakk, what is your favorite story" Tusk stated the question

"I'm a book kind of guy, And I like something with installments, something to leave you wanting more, and doesnt tell you the whole story at once" Jakk stated

"Same for Me Steven replied

"I'd have to say, something with Romance" Mimi stated

'Really Mimi, i didn't pay you for the romantic type" Andy stated

"Well it's true, i love a good novel, thanks for your questions Almondine and I'll see you back at camp" Mimi said hanging up


	5. Introductions

Tusk was checking the clock as he noticed the time tapping andy on the shoulder

"What is it Tusk?" Andy asked

"It's time for break" Tusk said as Andy looked up facing the mic

"We'll be back in an hour to continue this radio show, in the mean time please enjoy the music, This is Andy Chang on K-D-N-Y the Bean signing off, see you in an hour" Andy said putting some music on and turning off the mic as the five stood up as Mimi checked her phone

"I have to go, catch you later" Mimi said heading out of the radio tower as the four boys sat there, you wana get some supper" Tusk offered as the boys got up leaving the tower heading towards camp as the entered the mess hall as Mcmuesli lokked at them

"Hey, Nice radio show" The Billygoat said as they approched the line picking up trays

"What's for dinner tonight?" Steven asked

"Chili" Chef Mcmuesli said dipping a laddle into a pot as he poured them each a bowl, setting them on the trays as the four walked to one of the tables sitting down as The Jellies sat next to them

"Hey guys how are you?" Andy asked eatingh his chili having a conversation as Allan walked up with his cabin mates, their was a Badger, a Racoon, another wolf and a lynx

"Hey Allen, These are your friends?" Andy asked seeing the new campers

"Yeah, the BRAWL Gang, what don't you guys introduce yourselves" the wite hare said

"Brandon Outbackson, nice to meet you" The badger said

"Always nice to see fellow Assuie" Jakk said

"I'm Nikolai Tekhno,their tech guy, if I may say, i admire your work" The Racoon stated as Steven let out a faint smile,

"Names William Wolfshund, the muscle" the other wolf said holding out his hand as Steven shook it

"Another Wolf is never a bad thing" Steven said

"And Lastly I'm Lee Cheonjae, i'm thee brains" the Lynx said sitting down

"That's our introduction, what about you, we've never actually met, tell me about your HPD Crew Allan said interested as the five looked at the HPD

"We'll I'm Andy Chang, The Leader, fighter also singer and disco dancer" the Tiger said

"Tusk, I'm HPD Second in Command, don't let the apperance fool you, I'm actually kind" The Boar said

"Jakk Micheal, Boxer, and boomerang master, also guitarist" Jakk replied

"And I'm Steven, drummer and Muscle, I'm also an amazing mechanic, i Build anything with the right parts" Steven replied

"Anyone find it strange, we both have Wolf members" Jakk said as they all chuckled

"Kind of" Allan said as Andy checked his watch and looking at his empty bowl

"Time to get back to the station, catch you guys later" Andy said as his crew stood up leaving as the headed thru the camp stopping at the radio station unlocking it as they entered approching the desk letting the track finish as Andy spoke into the microphone

"Okay, HPD are back in the house, ready to answer your questions" Andy said opening the phones

"So make your calls" Tusk said as the phone rang

"That was quick" Jakk said impressed as Andy put the caller on air

"Hello and who may I ask is calling?" Andy asked


	6. Back On Radio

"Yes, is this the Andy" the caller said

"Yes, and What questions do you have?" Andy asked

"Yeah, a little kitten told me you know who Apex is" the caller said

"Who Is This!" Andy asked irriatated

"Names aren't inportant, I just want to find Apex, I heard, you know who he is, let's help each other out" the voice said

I don't need help from someone trying to mess me so how about you go flick off" Andy said concious he was on the air as he hung up

"Sorry about that, let's hope the next caller is more friendly

"Dude is it true you know Who Apex Is?" Steven asked

"No, whoever that was he probally trolling us" Andy replied as the phone rang again

"Hello?' Andy said into the phone

"Yeah, it's Mimi, i heard the call on the radio, is everything alright?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, it was just a prank" Andy stated

"I'm gonna say this once, and I'm saying it to everyone on air, I Have NO IDEA who Apex is" Andy added

"Let's change the topic, any questions Mimi" Tusk asked

"Not really, i know a good bit about you guys, hey Rachel, Terrifield, you two have any questions?" Mimi asked handing the phone over

"Nope" Rachel said hanging up the phone

"Rude much" Jakk stated as the phone rang again

"Hello" Andy said to the phone as the voice belonged to Shira

"Hi, how are you guys doing" Shira asked

" Doing good Shira, what questions do you have?" Andy asked

"Well i was going to call to see if everythings alright but since that was answered I'll go with what kind of Music do you like?" Shira asked

"I'm a Disco man, loves the 70's" Andy replied

"That is predictable" Shira stated as he looked at the mic

"You asked me my favorite genre, i told you my favorite genre" Andy stated

"What about you Jakk" Shira asked

"I'm a rock and roll fan" Jakk replied

"Is that why you took up Guitar?" Shira asked

"Yes it is, Guitar is the coolest " Jakk replied

"I Like digital music and pop" Tusk replied

"Now that is a surprise, I Pictured you for a heavy metal person" Shira admitted

"Did you not hear me earlier about Chiptune, originally before the bass i was planning on being the bands DJ" Tusk admitted

"What about you Steven?" Shira admitted

"Anything i can air-drum to, heavy metal, rock, even some pop" Steven admitted

"Really, Me too" Shira admitted nervously

"Cool, maybe sometime i could come over show you my records" Steven said

"I'd Like that, look I have to go, work and all" Shira said hanging up

"Did she really call you while working" Tusk asked

"Yeah, that's suprising

"Maybe she has a radio at where she works, A Lot of people listen to Radio on the clock" Jakk concluded because Steven and Andy havent told him about her job

"i'm just gonna say you have quite the catch" Andy stated

"Shut up Andy, I'm not dicussing my personal life on the air" Steven replied


	7. Finishing Work

Shira was putting the Portable radio on her belt as she was on the top of the Movie theatre lowering her mask over her faceusing the zoom function on the eyes as she saw a thug holding up Pickles'

"Time to get to Work" Shira said.

"In the store the thug was holding it up

"I'm telling you you're making a mistake" Mr. Pickles' said stuffing a bag full of money

"Stuff it faster" The thug said as Pickles handed the bag to him as the thru ran out getting on his cycle pedaling as he notciced the chain was cut

"Son of a" he said as Shira jumped off the roof landing on her feet in her Red Wolf attire drawing out her long blades

"Put it back" she said thru her voice distorter as the thug panicked dropping the bag running off as she picked up the bag walking into Pickles' handing him the bag as he gratefully took it "Thank you he said as she stood there no sweat she said leaving the store as she approched the auto shop

"Home Sweet Home" Shira replied pressing a button on her belt as the garage door opened as she entered as the door closed behind her, she then went thru the door to the waiting room converted into her bedroom as she undid her mask tossing it on the bed as procceded taking off the costume, first the belt, then then shoes and blade gloves, lastly she reached for the zipper on the collar of her red bodysuit pulling it down to her belly as she wiggled the suit off.

"Now that is so much better" Shira said streching as she proceeded walking to her bed picking up her pajamas putting the cotton outfit on as flicked the lightswitch turning on the blacklight ad regular lights off as the bed began spinning slowly, as she pushed another button and the Radio turned on set to the Bean

"And Tusk that is why Remakes are never as good as the original" Jakk sated

"Now I beg to differ, the remake of Nightwalk is much more terrifying" Gretchen stated

"I Agree with Gretchen, in the Remake when the killer peeled that dudes face off that was chiling" Steven replied

"That flicks an exception" Jakk stated as Shira reached for the covers pulling them overself turning towards the radio listening as she was ready for bed.

"Well Gretchen thanks for the call I'll be sure to watch that flick when i get a chance" Andy said as the gator hung up

"well that is enlighting" Andy said to Tusk as they continued conversation as the next caller dialed in

"Hello your on the Bean with HPD, this is Andy Chang, what would you like to ask" Andy said to the caller who was Raj

"Yeah Andy, i would like to know if me, Lazlo and Clam could use your Hot Tub" Raj asked

"You call just to ask if you could use our tub?" Andy replied confused

"Yes, we thought We'd be polite and ask" Raj replied

"Since you asked, the answer is yes, go nuts" Andy said as Raj turned to his cabinmates

"He said It's okay" Raj said as he hung up as the Jelly left their cabin wearing the trunks and heading into the pool as Raj was carrying their portable radio

"Night time Jelly pool party" Raj stated


	8. Holidays and Candy

The Jellies left Jelly Cabin in their trunks heading for the tub as they soaked

"Ah sweet refreshment" Raj said setting the radio down splashing in the tub listening to the radio

"So who's our next caller?" Andy asked as Raj opened a bag of marshmallows popping a handful in his mouth,

'Yeah, it's Amber, my question is what's your favorite Holiday?" Amber asked her question as the boys thought it over

"I'd have to say New Years" Andy replied stating his answer

"Because of the ball-drop" Amber guessed

"You know it, I love Ball Drops" Andy stated

"What about you Tusk" Amber asked

"Thanksgiving, hands down, I feel it's important to sit down and say what you're thankful for" Tusk explianed

"I Can't argue with that, What about you Jakk" Amber asked

"I'm Guessing Australia Day doesn't count" Jakk said

"I'll go with Christmas, just tossing it out there, I'm not really a holiday type of person a but a load of cool stuff is never bad

"Okay, what about you Steven" Amber asked as the wolf stood up

"ST. Patrick's hands down" Steven replied stating his opinion

"Well you are a quarter Irish, so this no surprise" Andy stated to the black wolf

"what about you Amber?" Andy asked the rabbit as she giggled

"Guess" Amber said as the boys thought it over coming to various conclusions

"You know her best Tusk, what do you think it is?" Andy asked the boar as he thought it over considering Amber was such a weird girl he didn't know

"I'm going on a limb but I know you love candy so I'm gonna say Easter" Tusk stated as she made a buzzer noise as Tusk palmed himself

"Wrong, Halloween" The Rabbit stated giving the right answer

'Right the whole RP thing, it so obvious" Tusk stated realizing how that fit together

"Plus I Like Sweets" Amber stated as Tusk realized he was partly right

"Also what is your favorite candies?" Amber asked

"The red sour balls but I Love the spicy one a bit more,Andy replied

"I can't handle spicy food" Amber replied

"I'd go With Licorice or anything chewy" Steven stated his answer

"Likewise" Amber replied

"I'd say anything with Chocolate, Milk, White, Dark doesnt matter" Tusk admitted

"Well you can never go wrong with Chocolate" Amber admitted

"I'd go with gum, i always keep a pack on me" jakk said pulling a pack of gum from his pocket

"Well thanks for having me" Amber said enjoying her time on radio

"Thanks for Calling" Andy said hanging up on the rabbit as they continued talking.

"The Jellies were listening to the radio soaking in the tub

"Well we have enough time for one last call, so we hope you've enjoyed and if you have a question call in... now" Andy replied as the phone buzzed as Tusk flipped it on the air

"Hello, your on the Bean, and our last caller, who can we answer for you" Andy said


	9. Off The Air

Andy waited for the caller to identify themselves

"Hey Andy" the Caller said revealed to be Patsy as Andy turned towards the mic

"Hey Patsy, what questions do you have for us?" Andy asked as the mongoose thought it over

"Actually I'd like to know, since you are new, how do you like Prickly Pines as well as your whole summer experince so far" She asked

"It's interesting, I still like Westridge better but the whole small town aspect in nice" Andy stated

"What about you Tusk" Patsy asked

"I Actually like the small town, there are a lot of neat people we've met this summer" Tusk replied

"Interesting , but it _is_ a nice town" Patsy replied

"Same here, I think none of us her disagree with that" Jakk stated

"True, it's hard to not like this town" She admitted

"Though in sense, I Get homesick sometimes" Andy admiited

"Well everybody does" She replied

"I'm glad we came here, we've had some amazing adventures

"Well thanks for answering my question

"Anything else you'd like to ask?" Andy asked

Not that i've thought of, I called on instinct" she admitted

"Well It's been nice talking" Andy said as she hung up

"Well i guess that settles it for our talk show" Tusk said

"How did you like the radio show idea?" Jakk asked

"I liked it, it gave us a nice chance to talk with the people of the town and a few friends" Andy said as the phone rang

"I thought you turned off the phones" Andy said hearing the phone

"Should we pick it up?" Tusk asked as andy patched the call through

"Hello who is this?" Andy asked the caller

"It's Me Lazlo, sorry for the interuption but I'd like to say, I've really enjoyed you guys being here, just thought i'd say it." The Monkey said

"Thank you, Catch you at the Hot Tub" Andy said hanging up the phone

"So that concludes or radio show, so from all of us at Camp Kidney, to all of you, wherever you are, goodnight Andy said playing a closing track turning the desk off as the lights died in the station.

"Well that was enlighting, let's head to the Hot Tub" Tusk said as the boys left the radio tower heading towards camp.

At the Cabins the boys from Jelly were in the tub calling out to Andy and his crew as they waved heading into their cabin changing into their swimwear as they headed in the tub

"Can't believe you're leaving tomorrow" Lazlo said a bit dissapointed

"Hey, memories will live on" Andy said as the boys were in the tub soaking up.

"Marshmallow" Raj offered handing the bag over to Andy as he dished them out

"So are you eager for tomorrow?" Tusk asked

"Well, i'm just a bit nervous" Andy admitted.

"Well, hey, It's just for the summer?" Steven said

"Yeah, We'll I don't know what to expect" Andy replied

"It Can't be that bad, nothing Andy Can't handle" Jakk stated.

"


	10. The Enforcer

At the B.O.I scarp yard the Freakshow were centered around a project that Omega was working on as he was running a welder

"You sure this is gonna work?" Needle asked

"Needle have I ever been wrong" Omega stated working on the project

"SO what exactly is the goal of this

"To Find Apex, and this will help in our mission" Omega stated

"Smileyface the guantlet" Omega ordered as the bear handing him a metal gauntlet, and not just any gauntlets Lazlo's Apex gauntlet as he began setting them on the table

"What is you deal with Apex?" Lucky asked

"It's Compicated Ink" Omega said taking apart the braclet examing the circuts

"And You're some this project will help" Cryo stated

"Yes, no way Apex could stand a chance and without his teleporting he's useless" Omega said

"I'm gonna rip him apart for what he did to me" Junglecat said extending the blades in his fingers

"It's done" Omega said revealing the project it was a robot that looked like a greyscale version of Andy as Omega turned it on as the eyes glew a red tint as he leaped up bowing

"Gentlemen I'd like to intoduce you to the lastest addition to our organization, The Enforcer" Omega said as the Enforced looked at the weapons on the table picking up a Guan Dao

"You sure he's as good as the original?" Ink stated

"Better, prehaps a demonstration" The Enforcer said sounding just like Andy but with a metallic hint to his voice as a couple gurnts grabbed an array of weapon charging the robot as one of them was weilding a baseball bat The Enforcer took a swing with his Guan Dao cutting the wooden bat in half as he used the bladed weapon to pole vualt kicking the grunt in the face as he fell,

"That's gonna hurt" The Enforcer remarked another grunt rushed in pulling out dual katanas

"Dude, seriously, katanas, could you be any more of a loser" The enforced said pulling the Guan Dao into two parts held by chain swinging them like nunchucks as the sword armed grunt charged as as The Enforcer swung the chucks at the guy as he dropped the swords as the Enforced headbut him swinging the Guan Dao as it clicked back into one piece

"Give me an actual challange" The Enforcer said as Junglecat jumped in claws extended charging The Enforcer as he jammed the weapon in the floor going in with Junglecat hand to hand as they blocked eachothers blows as Junglecat swung at The Enforcers face tearing the left side of his face with his claw exposing the robotics of his face as his left eyes glew red as The enforcer did a back roll to The Guan dao chuckig it as it hitthe wall a few inches from Junglecat

"I'm incredibly turned on right now" Needle said admiring the fight as The Enforcer grabbed Junglecat thrusting him on the ground spinning the blade holding it right to Junglecat's neck putting his foot on it

"I Yeild" Junglecat pleaded as Omega looked

"Spare him" The Wolf order as The enforcer did so as Cryo and Ink went into the ring helping Junglecat.


End file.
